


let me in

by zzzubat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, soft banter is the only thing i write now hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzubat/pseuds/zzzubat
Summary: Flippant commoner seduces the future Emperor with a remarkable lack of actual seduction.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	let me in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the House of the Lily fire emblem fanzine! Super grateful I got to be a part of it!

Dorothea exhales, her breath visibly stuttering in the cold night air. It’s late enough that the only sound to disturb the silence is the ring of metal against a practice dummy, no doubt Felix’s doing. It shouldn’t be surprising, then, that there is light streaming through the window of Edelgard’s dorm room, but Dorothea frowns nonetheless. 

Edelgard seemed… off earlier. Nothing too drastic or easy to spot, but Dorothea’s had too much experience hiding herself away to be fooled by Edelgard’s – admittedly impressive – facade. The slight slump in her shoulders and her unfocused gaze, the unruly strand of hair that went untouched even as it fell over her face; Dorothea’s own eyes glanced in her direction more often than not as if pulled by a magnet, worry and something else swirling in her chest.

She bites her lip, looking up at the window. How do you confront the future Emperor about her sleeping habits? Edelgard would surely bristle at the mere suggestion that she should take better care of herself. Still, if no one calls her out on it she might seriously compromise her health.

Dorothea sighs once more. Impulsive positivity hasn’t failed her yet and Edelgard’s reaction to it has always been amusing, even more so now that they’ve gotten closer. She rolls her shoulders and grins, quickly marching ahead and into the dormitories. 

The halls are quiet and she softens her steps so as not to wake anyone up, though Sylvain’s snoring is doing a fair job of that on its own. She slows down when she approaches Edelgard’s dorm, glancing about to make sure Hubert wouldn’t catch her sneaking in late at night. Last time that happened she got an earful of his most lengthy lectures that she had to tune out for his own good. Goddess knows that if he tried to mention her social status he’d be dead.

She knocks and leans her head against the door, listening in. Futile, considering how quiet Edelgard is when she’s by herself. If she strains her ears enough, though, she can hear the rustle of sheets, followed by silence.

“Edie?” she calls. “Let me in?”

The door latch clicks and Dorothea smiles at Edelgard’s confused but mostly tired face. She’s still in her uniform, though her jacket is wrinkled and her hair ruffled. Seeing her less than composed feels intimate, especially when no one else gets to.

Edelgard straightens her back, frowning. 

“Is something wrong?”

Dorothea shakes her head, steps inside and pulls the door closed, thus effectively putting herself in Edelgard’s space, their faces a breath away. Edelgard’s eyes widen a fraction.

“I came to ask you that, actually,” Dorothea murmurs, watching as Edelgard’s gaze flicks to her lips. “You’re not sleeping.”

Edelgar’s eyebrow quirks up. “Neither are you.”

Dorothea hums and playfully tugs at the collar of Edelgard’s jacket. “Not what I meant. At lunch today I was worried you’d fall asleep into your food.”

“I wasn’t–! Surely, you know I wouldn’t embarrass myself like that.” 

So she says but there's a flush barely visible on her cheeks that exposes her words for an automatic defence more than anything. Edelgard has never liked being open about her feelings and troubles and Dorothea can understand that. She herself spends the majority of her time convincing anyone who gives her the time of day that her bubbly, ever happy personality is organic. And yet every time she looks at Edelgard's blush her heart feels like it is. 

"Mm, it was cute, though."

Edelgard clamps her mouth shut. Dorothea can't resist putting her arms over Edelgard's shoulders in a loose hug. It takes her a few moments to relax into it but once she does and looks up her expression has softened. 

"Was it that obvious?"

She asks evenly but there's anxiety hiding beneath her words, at the tip of her tongue, recognizable but never to be spoken aloud. Dorothea runs her fingers through Edelgard's hair, smiling gently. 

"Not really. I guess I can just sense it."

She winks and Edelgard laughs awkwardly. Having anyone read her is a terrifying thought, though if it had to be anyone she's glad it's Dorothea. Her inquisitive gaze is much less frightening than Manuela's knowing smirk, though she has the suspicion that one is derived from the other. Edelgard slowly places her hands on Dorothea's waist; she hesitates even when they're alone. 

The others know nothing of their relationship. Edelgard isn't sure she could define it herself, but she's found that having Dorothea close is more comforting than suffocating and she can't help but lean into her when Dorothea pulls her closer. 

"Tell me what's wrong," Dorothea says, pressing a kiss to the side of her temple. Instantly Edelgard feels her resolve weakening, slipping. "Please?" 

_ I have no backbone to speak of,  _ Edelgard thinks.  _ Not when it comes to her, anyway.  _

She sighs. "I've been having… less than pleasant dreams."

"You have nightmares?" Dorothea asks and there's a sad note in her voice, not pity but concern. But there's also the sting of not knowing. 

Dorothea's always figured that most her suitors would be nothing more than fleeting romances, disappointing and bitter on the tongue. Her search for a partner hadn't been all that honest in itself, with her insecurities and self-loathing driving most of her decisions instead of passion. When she looks at Edelgard she sees a future that's impossible. What commoner would be allowed to share their life with the Emperor? It's silly to think this relationship will be different from all her past ones. 

When Edelgard looks up at her she feels her heart beating faster than it ever has. 

"Not always," Edelgard says quietly, frowning. "But they've been rather relentless as of late."

"Are they about–"

"The experiments," she cuts her off, almost nonchalantly, but there's great pain in her eyes the scopes of which are impossible to measure. The burdens Edelgard carries with her are far too many. "My siblings. All of it."

She pulls away then, standing off to the side of her bed. She needs some space to breathe and Dorothea grants it to her, even as she only wishes to hold her. Her feelings for Edelgard have grown past any boundary she had set for herself. 

"The nightmares aren't new," Edelgard continues. "But they wake me up far too often during the night. I apologize, I haven't been an adequate leader as a result, I will–"

Edelgard's jaw drops when Dorothea smacks her with her hat. It doesn't hurt, of course – it's rather comical. She blinks in confusion. 

"Don't devalue yourself like that, Edie," Dorothea says. She steps forward and places the former-hat-now-bludgeoning-weapon on Edelgard's head. "You've been more than great. And pulling it all off while dealing with this? Do you realize how special you are?"

Edelgard's face heats up so much that it's fully representative of her cape. Dorothea chuckles and holds her hands behind her back to keep herself from reaching out and kissing her. 

"I'm here for you, whether you want to talk more about it or not," she says. "Just… let me?"

Edelgard nods stiffly and pulls the brim of Dorothea's hat over her eyes, trying in vain to conceal the blush. 

"You really flatter me too much, Dorothea."

Dorothea shakes her head, smiling. "And what of that nonsense you said yesterday? Comparing me to the sun just because I brought you water. Really, Edie…"

Edelgard lifts her head and meets her eyes. 

"It's not nonsense if it's true to what I think."

Dorothea pauses. Her heartbeat thrums in her ears, picking up speed the more they look at each other. It's different.  _ She's  _ different. 

She only realizes she's beet red when Edelgard's lips curve into a smirk; as if she has any right to do that, considering how flustered she still is. 

"Hey, Edie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

She lifts her arms slightly to emphasize the request. She already knows the answer but it doesn't hurt to ask and she's especially careful not to make Edelgard uncomfortable. 

The gesture in itself completely changes Edelgard's expression. It's not as easy to read but there's warmth in it, earnest gratitude. 

"Of course," she answers, barely a whisper. 

Ever full of surprises, Dorothea doesn't simply walk up to her, but rather gently tackles her backwards onto the bed. The softness of the mattress does nothing for the damage to Edelgard's ribs when Dorothea lands on top of her, though. Edelgard groans but it quickly turns into a surprised laugh as she raises an eyebrow up at her. 

"And why was this necessary?"

"I wanted to hear you laugh." Dorothea puts her chin in her hand and sighs, content. "I have an idea."

"Oh no."

"Careful, dear Emperor. We wouldn't want a tragic fate to come upon you. I still have the hat."

Edelgard is fully smiling now, a smile that can honestly bring the light of dawn. Dorothea's breath hitches. 

"No, you don't. I…" Edelgard realizes the hat had ended up at the other end of the bed in the fall and reaches for it in an instant. 

Dorothea has the same idea, though, and catches Edelgard's wrist right before she could grab it. 

"I win!"

"Rather unfair," Edelgard protests half-heartedly. "You have the advantage of higher ground."

"You shouldn't expect battlefields to be of equal opportunity to both sides, Edelgard," Dorothea deadpans. 

Edelgard shakes her head in amusement. With the way things are going, Dorothea wants to remember these moments. They  _ are  _ training for battles, after all. For war. Whatever may happen, she'll stay by Edelgard's side, so long as she gets to see her smile like that. 

"So what is it, then?" Edelgard asks. "Your idea."

Dorothea tilts Edelgard's chin and kisses her, long and sweet. She releases Edelgard's wrist and quickly finds both of the Emperor's hands in her hair. Edelgard does seem to like her hair a lot, if the last few months have taught her anything. Dorothea giggles and pulls away, covering Edelgard's lips with her hand when she tries to follow. 

"Okay, slow down, that wasn't the actual idea."

Edelgard clears her throat, awkward as can be, and looks away. 

"My apologies."

Dorothea kisses her cheek. "Don't apologize." She tilts her head to the side to enter Edelgard's field of view since she's still too embarrassed to look at her. "So I was thinking… Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Edelgard's gaze slowly shifts to meet her own. "Stay?" she repeats, as if she didn't hear it right. 

"Not to brag but I can sing anyone to sleep," Dorothea says, bragging. "And I'll do that as many times as you need me to."

Edelgard is silent for a moment, just considering. It's possibly Dorothea's most insolent preposition yet. Hubert will surely have her head and it's not even remotely suggestive. Nevermind him, she's more concerned about Edelgard's expression which appears to have some level of misery in it. 

"If you don't want to, that's okay too!" she backtracks. 

"No!" Edelgard replies instantly, wincing. "No, I mean, I'd like that. Your presence is calming."

Dorothea blinks at her. "That's very sweet, Edie… Who knew you'd be a romantic."

Edelgard scoffs, affronted. 

"I am capable of sappy lines. You make me sound like dreadful company."

Dorothea places a kiss against her jaw and pulls Edelgard into her arms, giving her a few moments to relax. She goes limp when Dorothea idly scratches at the base of her neck. 

"You're wonderful company. It's like having a cat."

Edelgard groans into her collarbone, making her giggle. Teasing her is almost too easy. Dorothea's pretty sure she could make a career out of it were it not immoral to capitalize on her dear friend's adorable mannerisms. 

"Don't mock me," Edelgard says but a smile shines in her tone. "You're rather unfair. Do you thrive on my embarrassment?"

"I just think you're cute."

" _ Dorothea. _ " 

"Sorry, sorry," Dorothea laughs. 

They sink into silence for a while after that, content to just be close. Edelgard's exhaustion runs deeper than expected – when Dorothea begins humming softly her breathing evens out and her eyes flutter shut. It's a sight to behold, having her relaxed for once. 

"You're the one who's unfair, Edie," she mutters, tracing circles over the skin of Edelgard's ungloved hand. "You really don't know how much people love you."

"–ove you," Edelgard says, sleepy voice betraying her lack of consciousness. 

Dorothea grins. Edelgard would scold her for teasing her when she's asleep, but it's too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

"What did you say?"

Edelgard mumbles something unintelligible, in stark contrast to her eloquence while awake. And then… 

"I… love you," she says, her voice tapering off into a soft sigh. 

While Edelgard's the picture of leisure – which is in many ways ironic and unnatural on its own – Dorothea freezes. 

"You…" She starts, pauses, shakes her head. "Edie, are you asleep?"

It doesn't hurt to double check whether her not-girlfriend was awake when  _ confessing her love _ , though Edelgard makes a noncommittal sound that proves her hypothesis on the spot. 

"You are." She has an urge to laugh, though she's not sure what emotion is behind it. "I can't believe you. We'll have to talk about this when you wake up."

Dorothea's heart has never beaten quite this fast. She nuzzles into Edelgard's hair and sighs. Hubert will  _ definitely  _ kill her now. Perhaps she'll have to go into hiding. Could he somehow make this out to be a crime?

"Flippant commoner seduces the future Emperor," she muses. "How corny."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vicemyre)!


End file.
